Dessous
by Wynhilde
Summary: En surface, Albus déteste Scorpius. Dessous, Albus déteste toujours Scorpius. Différemment. AS/S


**Note : **Cette histoire est la traduction de Under, par **Bryoneybrynn**, que je traduis et publie bien évidemment avec son autorisation.

Beta par **Via_ferata**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dessous<strong>_

Albus Potter déteste Scorpius. Tout le monde sait ça. Il a toujours détesté Scorpius et n'en a jamais fait un secret. Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison à cela au départ, quelque chose d'autre que le fait qu'Albus soit Albus et que Scorpius soit Scorpius, mais cette raison a été depuis longtemps oubliée, avec le temps et le moulin à rumeurs qu'est Poudlard. Tout ce qui reste, tout ce qui importe désormais, c'est qu'Albus Potter déteste Scorpius.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ni James, ni Lily Potter ne détestent Scorpius. Ils sont à Gryffondor ensemble, tous les trois. James et Scorpius jouent au Quidditch ensemble, pour leur Maison. Lily s'assoit souvent sur les genoux de Scorpius et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, déclarant à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils sont doux comme la crinière d'une licorne. A chaque fois qu'Albus passe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et se met à insulter Scorpius ou bien lui jette des regards noirs en espérant qu'ils le conduiront à sa tombe, James et Lily lancent des regards d'excuse à Scorpius, honteux du comportement de leur frère. Scorpius leur adresse toujours un sourire moqueur en retour, comme pour leur dire que ce n'est pas grave.

Et ce n'est pas grave. Scorpius a grandi avec Drago Malefoy comme père, et il a réalisé tôt qu'une haine qui ne semble fondée sur rien est souvent le signe d'une vulnérabilité cachée. Quiconque a déjà entendu son père déblatérer sur Harry Potter ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'aiguillon toujours acéré du rejet sous le vitriol. Scorpius comprend cela, et donc, la haine d'Albus ne le trouble pas. En fait, cela le fait se sentir bizarrement responsable d'Albus, protecteur, et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas le faire enrager. Scorpius sait que quelques-uns des autres étudiants pensent qu'il a peur d'Albus (après tout, Albus n'est pas seulement un Serpentard, il est aussi le fil de Harry Potter – un mélange détonnant) mais Scorpius s'en moque. Ceux qui comptent savent que ce n'est pas vrai.

Malgré tous les regards brûlants et l'abus verbal dont Albus fait preuve envers lui, ça n'en est jamais venu aux coups. En fait, Albus n'a jamais touché Scorpius du tout, ne l'a même jamais heurté du coude par inadvertance dans un couloir bondé. Pour tout dire, Albus semble s'écarter de son chemin pour éviter de laisser pénétrer Scorpius dans son espace vital. C'est pourquoi Scorpius est surpris lorsqu'une nuit, alors qu'il retourne à la tour de Gryffondor après avoir passé la soirée à la bibliothèque, Albus se jette sur lui, le propulse dans une salle de classe vide et le plaque contre la porte refermée.

Les yeux d'Albus ont quelque chose de sauvage, de perdu, et il grogne, grogne pour de vrai, tandis qu'une de ses mains se referme autour de la gorge de Scorpius et presse.

« Je te déteste, dit-il, la voix comme de la pierre broyée. Je te déteste. »

Scorpius le fixe, essayant de comprendre ce qui a fait basculer Albus ainsi, essayant de déterminer s'il va vraiment lui faire du mal. Et puis il sent la main d'Albus à sa ceinture, qui défait son pantalon, entoure son sexe. Il veut baisser les yeux, il a besoin de voir la main d'Albus à cet endroit-là pour y croire, mais il ne peut détourner son regard de celui d'Albus. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur sombre. Ils parlent à Scorpius, ils essayent de lui révéler tous les secrets d'Albus, mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

La main d'Albus commence à bouger, glissant sur son sexe avec des mouvements durs et précis. Sa prise est trop serrée, et Scorpius grimace de douleur alors même que son sexe durcit. L'autre main d'Albus est toujours sur sa gorge, appuyant plus fort désormais, et Scorpius n'a plus assez d'air, il lutte pour en aspirer des goulées brûlantes. Après seulement quelques minutes, il sent sa tête tourner dangereusement, sans savoir si c'est le fait du manque d'oxygène ou de la main brutale sur son sexe. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est certain qu'il ne pourra rester conscient beaucoup plus longtemps. Sa main remonte pour agripper celle d'Albus, arrachant ses doigts de son cou juste quand l'orgasme le frappe. Ça vibre en lui et il s'arc-boute contre Albus. Il entend le bruit mouillé de son sperme qui éclabousse le sol. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il le voit sur les pierres et sur la manche d'Albus. Celui-ci se dégage brusquement, et s'appuie en chancelant contre un bureau juste à côté. Scorpius se laisse tomber au sol, et essaie de retrouver sa respiration.

Dans les mois qui suivent, Scorpius apprend que c'est le moment le plus dangereux avec Albus, quand le sexe est terminé, que le sperme sèche sur leurs ventres ou dégouline le long de leurs cuisses ; le moment où Albus revient de son orgasme, quand sa mâchoire se crispe soudain et que ses épaules se raidissent, que tout son corps prend inexorablement une posture défensive, comme s'il se hérissait de piquants. C'est le moment où Albus est le plus imprévisible. Il peut se retourner contre Scorpius, l'insulter et critiquer ses performances sexuelles, son intelligence ou son apparence. Il peut se lever soudain et quitter la pièce à moitié habillé, ne pouvant apparemment plus supporter de rester à côté de lui. Une fois, la première fois que Scorpius lui a taillé une pipe, Albus lui a mordu la main, si fort qu'il a saigné, des perles rouges naissant entre le pouce et l'index. Une autre fois, la troisième fois que Scorpius l'a pris, Albus lui a mis un coup de poing en plein visage.

D'autres fois, il devient doux, presque vulnérable. Il appuie son visage contre la gorge de Scorpius et respire à fond, comme s'il essayait de l'aspirer dans ses poumons. Parfois, il murmure des excuses, particulièrement s'il a été brutal ou s'il a voulu que Scorpius se montre brutal avec lui. Ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Scorpius, la voix si basse que Scorpius doit retenir sa respiration pour l'entendre. Dernièrement, il s'est mis à lui tenir la main, pas de façon détendue ou machinale, mais avec détermination, chacun de ses doigts dessinant des marques rouges et rondes sur la peau de Scorpius. Il tient sa main comme un défi, mais contre quelle loi intérieure il se rebelle, Scorpius n'en est toujours pas certain.

Même si ces moments sont dangereux, ce sont ceux où Scorpius se sent le plus proche d'Albus. Il le regarde et voit les émotions jouer sur son visage tandis qu'Albus lutte contre ces mystérieux démons qui ne veulent pas le laisser avoir ce qu'il désire ou le poussent à désirer ce qu'il ne veut pas. Il ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir soudainement, le regard tout d'abord flou, absorbé dans ses pensées, avant de s'allumer de colère. Par deux fois, ils ont brillé de larmes retenues. Sa bouche se tord, dans une grimace ou un rictus, ou très rarement, un doux sourire. Dans ces moments, Scorpius sait qu'il voit quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a l'occasion de voir. Ce sont ces moments qui le poussent à revenir.

C'est dans un de ces moments, alors que les doigts d'Albus sont entrelacés aux siens comme du lierre étrangleur, et qu'il peut voir le combat qui se déroule derrière les yeux verts, si verts, d'Albus que Scorpius réalise qu'il est possible qu'il soit amoureux d'Albus. Peut-être qu'il sursaute ou hoquette, il ne sait pas vraiment, mais Scorpius sait qu'il fait quelque chose, car Albus se tourne pour le regarder, les yeux brillants de fièvre et une question sur le visage.

Scorpius l'observe l'espace d'une longue minute, essayant de déchiffrer le regard qu'Albus lui offre, mais il n'y parvient pas.

« Tu me détestes, dit-il finalement, et il peut entendre dans sa voix ce qu'il reste de non-dits.

— Oui, murmure Albus avec ardeur, sa prise sur la main de Scorpius se faisant encore plus serrée.

— Oui, répète Scorpius en hochant la tête, serrant la main pour répondre. »

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong>

N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires font vraiment plaisir aux auteures et traductrices. ^^

Et gardez l'œil ouvert : d'autres trads devraient bientôt être publiées… ^^


End file.
